


Waning Moon

by GreyLiliy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: One Shots. Sesshomaru x Kagura. A Collection.





	1. Waning Moon

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted on my Fanfiction.net account on Aug 14, 2005 and while I don’t know the dates of everything in between, Chapter 7 was first posted on Jan. 31, 2008. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 4, 2018. Original Author’s notes have been kept--or would have been if there had been any. There were no author's notes for this piece that I found.]
> 
> This collection has been translated into Vietnamese on Wattpad by the user Sai006 under the title "[Transfic] Waning moon."

"Kagura, why are you here?" Sesshomaru inquired softly as the breeze pulled his hair gently towards the night sky. He was enjoying his time alone before he noticed her in the trees.

"I'm not allowed to visit?" Kagura took a few steps into the open grass where Sesshomaru stood. There was no point in hiding. The man could always tell when she had followed him. "Are you so far above me I'm not permitted to be in your presence?"

"You are a half-demon, are you not?" Sesshomaru continued to look at the sky and the waning moon.

"And yet, a human child is worthy to be in your presence?" Kagura looked to the girl that was asleep.

Sesshomaru also let his eyes fall on the small girl. She was curled into the side of Au-Un, with her back to Jaken's. The remaining light from the moon lit her features and detailed every line. He watched her steady breathing and felt himself calm. "Who I decide to keep in my company is none of your concern."

Kagura was irked. How could a small human child capture the affection of such a cold man? Even the little toad demon seemed to have earned at least friendship. "Truly spoken like a noble."

"A hypocrite?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagura this time. He looked at this woman who insisted at following him around. The woman who was part of a man he swore to kill, a woman who had no freedom, and yet, a woman who tried so very hard to earn things forever out of her grasp. Somewhere he felt pity, though it had been much too long for him to recognize this feeling as such.

Kagura smirked in agreement. "Exactly." She pulled out a feather from her hair and stared at it. "Since I'm not wanted I guess I'll be on my way."

"You never did answer." His eyes were once again on the moon in the sky.

"Why I'm here?" She turned her back to him and gazed at the same stars. She smiled when she saw the fading moon.

"Yes." Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why he wanted an answer. Or why he wanted this woman to stay for just a little longer. He should have been beyond curiosity. Been above it.

"I just want to be close to you." Her eyes fell back to the ground.

"Why?" Sesshomaru felt the wind tug at the both of them in agitation. "Have I been nothing but distant to you? I have ignored you, have turned you down for help, and have been indifferent to your needs."

Kagura flicked her fan open over her mouth to muffle her reply. "You're strong."

"Is that the only reason?" Sesshomaru set himself down into the grass and leaned back onto his one arm. "Hiding behind someone who's strong to protect yourself?"

"No!" Kagura turned to face his back. She heard the slightest shift of Rin against Jaken and lowered her voice. "That's not it. I don't expect you to protect me from anything."

"Then why else be around someone strong?" He turned his gaze towards her and took in everything she was in a moment. "Why want to be around one who is cruel?"

"Because," her eyes fell to the ground and she fingered the feather as if wanting to flee any moment. His eyes seemed to tear into her very soul and breech even the heart that was no longer beating in her breast. Her voice was soft when she continued. "You make me feel like I have to be strong. I want to be like you, to stand as an equal. I want to be the person you told me to be. A woman who can solve her own problems, like you do."

The change in tone was enough to make Sesshomaru break his study of her and shift his eyes to the side. Hearing such soft words were not common with this usually crude woman. "Is that so?"

Kagura blushed in embarrassment. These were not words that should be said aloud to such a man. They were words that should have never been uttered out of her mouth and kept locked away in her soul. "It seems I've overstayed my welcome."

Kagura threw her arm out to transform the feather that would carry her away when she heard it. It was quiet and sounded cold as ever, but she heard it.

"You can stay."

She dropped the feather to the ground in shock and tightened the grip on her fan. "Thank-you."

Kagura dropped into the grass behind Sesshomaru with her back to him. She closed the fan in her lap and decided to be brave. She would solve her own problems and be strong. She leant to meet her back with his, and smiled when he didn't protest. He felt warm.

Two sets of eyes found themselves closed to the night sky, forgetting the moon.


	2. The Dance

She was dancing. And for the first time, he found himself watching her.

It wasn't often that Sesshomaru would come across her, without her notice that is. Most times it would be her following him around, or in other words trying to stay hidden from him. It was interesting playing the spy instead of the watched for a change. It was fascinating to be so close to her and not have to worry about contact of any kind. It was intriguing to just be happy with watching.

So it had become odd to him to see her unguarded. To see her, completely as herself without a care or worry of someone watching. He was so used to her act he had found himself interested in the actor herself. It bothered him that he was enjoying the sight.

"It's pretty, isn't it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke her own opinion quietly beside him. The flowers that hovered near her face tickled her cheek. "I wish I could dance that pretty."

Sesshomaru took a second look at Kagura as she moved. The wind flowed with her arms, her hair and fans in perfect timing. Tiny blades of grass were caught in the movements and gave a visual to the wind's steady flow. It accented the movement that was already felt by everything around her. Her actions were what moved the very wind that she was attached too, the symbol of her desired freedom. The breeze seemed to caress his face and he questioned the intention. Did the wind truly conspire and carry her feelings? Did she have that power? He studied her closer.

It was a very traditional fan dance and Sesshomaru found himself captivated by it. Her movements were slow and practiced, but it was the look in her eyes that held him captive. They were a mixture of determination and confusion that evened out into a masterpiece of color. Those red eyes were expressing everything that she was trying to work out in the exercise. She was trying to find herself and she had let down all shields in the process. They were open, an invitation to her very soul. He envied those eyes that were so free when their host was so trapped. Her eyes closed and opened again fascinated with the ground.

"It's a shame it looks so sad." Rin continued. She looked up to her Sesshomaru and caught the slightest bit of a smile on his face. Rin loved to see that smile. "Why do you think she's sad?"

"She's lonely." His reply was brief.

"Lonely? Doesn't she have her sister? And the boy, Kohaku, around?" Rin carefully plucked a flower from the bush. She singled it out from the others that were so similar, because it had the slightest tear in one of the petals. "How awful it must be to feel lonely when you have others around you."

His eyes were closed in comprehension. This woman was a puzzle to him; both women were a puzzle to him. He couldn't understand what made the Kagura woman tick and he couldn't figure out why the child cared. "She has very little control over herself or her life. This could be another reason."

"Then maybe we should help." Rin smiled up at him. "You could stop her from being lonely, Lord Sesshomaru. At the very least, anyway."

Golden eyes met innocent brown ones. "She needs to help herself."

"Why?" Rin dropped her eyes to the ground. "Why does she have to do it alone?"

"That's the way it must be done." A slightly stronger wind pulled at his sleeves. He felt it creep through the openings of the fabric and caress his skin. "It's the way to become strong."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagura's dance continued as Sesshomaru found himself watching her again. Her limbs, her hair and her head all flowed together as they had before but with more determination. She looked stronger to him, somehow. Stronger than she had ever looked before when she would hide behind her mask or try to prove herself his equal. He wondered why he hadn't noticed when he had first seen her that night. "Let's go, Rin."

Rin nodded as he turned to leave. The wind seemed to follow him as he left the forest clearing. Rin followed close behind but paused to consider the flower in her hand. She smiled as she threw the flower into a passing breeze and ran to join her Lord Sesshomaru.

The flower was carried into the breeze and caught the ruby eyes of the dancer. She smiled genially for the first time in ages. He had seen her. He had watched her. He had stayed. He had even smiled at her. She danced for him. She opened her soul to him and he had stayed, even if it was for the briefest of periods. Kagura smiled and pulled the wind with her into a graceful sequence following the flow of her kimono. She was happy. She was truly happy.


	3. Proxy

It was quiet, as it usually is on nights displaying kind weather. The breeze was light and gently tugged at the feathers held tight in her hair. Despite her troubles, for the first time in a long while Kagura could sit and be content with just the grass beneath her and the dark sky above. It was nights like this where she could just forget everything, however briefly, and breathe.

The only shame was she couldn't make the slight nagging of loneliness leave. What good was a beautiful night if you couldn't share it with anyone? "Best not to dwell on it."

"Best not to dwell on anything, really."

The sudden appearance of a new voice startled her and interrupted her supposed monologue. She turned her head slowly to regard the man standing next to her. She really had drifted off into space if she was unable to tell Sesshomaru had snuck up behind her. "And why is that?"

"It leaves the mind unable to process other things." He sat down beside her, but he couldn't have explained why if he wanted to. "Often you forget more important things worrying about a single thought."

"Words of experience?"

"Common sense."

"Of course."

They continued to sit quietly and Kagura couldn't help the smile. Someone must have liked her today if they provided her moments of happiness with company. The sudden crashing and yelling coming from the bushes told her she might have misjudged.

"Rin!" Jaken busted forth with staff in hand as he chased the small giggling child. "Give that back!"

"No!" Rin continued to giggle clutching a small doll in her hands. "I want to see it!"

"Rin! Please give…" Jaken trailed off when he finally realized who was sitting next to him. Sesshomaru did not look pleased.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin showed the doll off in front of her. "See what Mr. Jaken made for me! Isn't it cute?"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagura had to look at Jaken after that statement. If he made the doll for Rin, then why is he so adamant at getting it back? Kagura removed her eyes from the toad to look at the doll. It really was a cute little thing, really, for hand made. The little glass bead eyes shined against the moonlight. She had to smile at the attempt at making hair out of old rope.

"Please excuse us for bothering you, sir." Jaken was avoiding eye contact. Rin wasn't supposed to find the doll yet.

Rin smiled and hugged it. "Mr. Jaken's upset because I found it early!"

"It's not finished, yet." Jaken mumbled. He still had to make the dress and add the mouth and well, children shouldn't sneak presents before they're done!

"She's still cute!" Rin walked over to Sesshomaru. "She wants a kiss!"

Kagura blinked. "A kiss?"

"Yes!" Rin nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Every pretty girl wants a kiss to be complete!"

Kagura couldn't help but laugh at the statement. It was a sweet sentiment but she doubted if Sesshomaru would agree. Which is why she stopped when the said man reached for the doll and gave it a small peck on the head. Her breath stopped and she wished so desperately to be that little doll.

"Thank-you, Lord Sesshomaru! She's happy now!" Rin smiled and handed it back to Jaken. "She's ready to move on now. Please finish the dress!"

Kagura stopped at that statement. Was that how life worked? Find true love so you could move on with your life? The idea seemed to contradict everything that she knew. She rolled it over and over in her mind as Jaken took the doll and headed back where he came from mumbling quiet words that she didn't bother paying attention to. She was more concerned with the man standing beside her. He looked like something was on his mind when he stole a glance at her.

For a moment she felt as though he might have taken the words to heart himself. Maybe, he'd give Kagura her kiss, too.

It wasn't meant to be. Kagura and the little girl watched Sesshomaru walk off in the opposite direction of Jaken. She wanted to move on with her life too, just like that little doll. Just like Sesshomaru did ever day. She closed her eyes and imagined that man giving her a little reason to move on. A little reason to be _truly_ happy. If all it took were a little kiss, than she would be more than happy to accept.

Then she felt it. The softest little feel of warm lips on her cheeks. Her breath stilled and she peeled her eyes open to stare at the little girl in the orange kimono.

"Because he wanted to do it himself." Rin smiled and turned around. "But I think he's scared to do it just yet."

With that she walked off after her lord. Kagura could only stare. She touched her cheek where the little girl had kissed it.


	4. Feathers

Kagura pulled quietly at her hair and gave a frustrated sigh. Despite her care, practice, and patience with doing her hair the same every day for years, she was having issues today. She never imagined keeping her hair longer would cause such problems with knots and tangles. Currently her favorite hair tie was hopelessly tangled in a mass of the wavy hair. She tried despertely to pull the hair free, but it stubbornly remained lodged. She made little grunts of pain as she pulled and tugged. The wind that shared her aggravation wasn't helping either.

Even with both hands actively engaged she still couldn't seem to get the hair free, or even so much as move it the slightest bit without feeling a shock of pain flow down her spine. She was near tempted just to lop the whole of it off and be done with it.

"Sometimes you really are hopeless."

Kagura stiffened at the sound of the strong voice that appeared behind her. She heard the annoyed sigh as a clawed hand brushed her own away from her hair. She was too shocked to turn and face her guest or reply when the clawed nails dug themselves into her hair. The thumb gently positioned itself in the mass of raven locks so the fingers could grasp the remaining hair. A single, effortless gentle tug pulled the hair through the tie and it fell neatly along her back. The fingers raked through her hair in an effort to remove the tangles. It felt nice.

"How is it you can't manage to do with two hands what I can do with one?" The man smirked slightly and returned his hand to the inside of his sleeve. "It seems a little pathetic."

"Not everyone can be as talented as you." Kagura ran a hand down the locks of her hair. "Not with your own shining mane and all."

Sesshomaru averted his eyes at the mention of his own hair. "At least I don't have to change the style to attempt to make it look nice, especially when it was fine the way it was."

"Is that so?"

"I miss the feathers."

Kagura blinked and opened her eyes about an inch as he walked away, almost immediately. Her ears must have been deceiving her. She couldn't help the little tug of a smile at her lips as she reconsidered adding the feathers to the tie at the top of her hair. Assuming they didn't tangle up the rest of the hair, of course. But then again, maybe he'd be willing to assist again, and that would be quite worth it.


	5. Bored

"And may I ask why you're following me around this time?" Sesshomaru paused in his steady walk through the forest. There was no need to turn around, he knew the woman was directly behind him. She was always behind him, so it seemed.

Kagura smirked a little, though she was a little irked she had been caught so quickly. She'd have to work on her skills a bit. The man was so much fun to watch when he knew no one was around. "I was bored."

Sesshomaru had to turn at that statement. "Bored?"

"I had nothing better to do, so I figured I'd find out what my most interesting stalking subject was up to."

The dog demon merely turned back to the front and started walking again. He was in no mood to deal with these things. They were trivial and pointless.

"Where's that little human girl and the toad off to?" Kagura fell in step beside the man and played with her fan a bit. She tried to keep her kimono from snagging on a branch when she continued. "Normally she's right on your heels."

"She ran off with Jaken somewhere." Sesshomaru snuck a glance at the woman next to him. He couldn't figure out why she was still here. She snuck a little closer so she was flush with his side. He swatted at her when she caught a few strands of his hair with her fan.

"Do you know what she's doing?" Kagura pressed a little harder for an answer after he pushed her away a pace. She would get a decent conversation out of this man if it killed her! "It's not very becoming of a guardian to lose track of his charge."

"No, I do not know what she is doing and Jaken is watching her." Sesshomaru felt the breezes flowing his way from her fan. She had it out again and was playing with it with her long fingers. It wasn't even hot out, so why did she see the need to fan herself? He sighed inwardly when she held it up to her face, rim just below the eyes. The woman was flirting.

"She was probably bored." Kagura smiled when she noticed her fan was irking the man slightly. It was hard to see, but his brows had drawn together just the slightest. It was rather cute, if you asked a certain wind demon. "With only silent old you for company all the time."

Sesshomaru decided that not gracing her with an answer would be justified after a comment of that nature. He merely walked forward on his way through this forest.

"I wonder what that little girl does when she's bored." Kagura skipped a few steps so that she was walking in front of Sesshomaru. She smirked over her shoulder for the next question. "Other than talk constantly and bother that little toad."

"She picks flowers." Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Sometimes she plays games."

"Oh, and he responds." Kagura turned fully so that she was now walking backwards so she could face the man fully. "And what about you?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking. It seems he'd have to humor her or she'd never leave. "What about me?"

"What do you do when you get bored?" She smiled a bit and reopened her fan halfway to catch a few shadows that filtered down from the leaves. "You must get bored."

"What does it matter?" This conversation was pointless.

"It does." She cracked the fan open another notch. "And I'm curious."

"I sit and think." The demon lord decided that this conversation was over and started walking again, this time making sure to pass the woman.

"But that's so boring." Kagura pouted. "Don't you do anything for fun?"

"No."

"Such a shame." Kagura took a few steps to catch up to the handsome man. "Want to know what I do for fun, when I'm bored?"

"Other than stalk me?" Sesshomaru waited patiently for an answer as she approached closer. He had to stop when she put her face up close to his.

"I like to tease." She followed with a peck to his lips. "See-you later."

Sesshomaru stayed frozen to the spot as she jumped back and summoned the feather from her hair. She held her fan mischievously in front of her face as she laughed. He slowly took a hand and pressed it to his lips. "Bored, huh?"


	6. Wind

He loved it when the wind raked through his hair.

It was always night when the soft, yet harsh wind would caress his face, his body, and filter in through his clothes. Seeking him out as often as possible, just to caress the coarse skin. To touch, to hold, and to leave gentle fluttering kisses. Sesshomaru longed for these nights of meetings.

Though he would never admit it.

Jaken thought him foolish to indulge in such sweet little pleasures. In a way, he may have been right. This luxury is sure to end with regrets after the morning. The demon could not bring himself to think of those things when the soft winds brushed by and kissed his stub of an arm with such reverence. Rin thought it was romantic. Sesshomaru, he only thought it felt right. To be here under this sweet embrace that he could not share, would not share, with anyone else.

She was gentle, despite her coarse, crude behavior. She could topple trees and bring men to their knees, but yet spoke so very softly when surrounding him. She was by no means a gentle lover, but he could see what was beneath those blustery winds. He could taste the sweet scents of the night on his tongue when she filled him. Could feel the warmth beneath the surface of those cool breezy touches. And he could forget the items of the world that dragged him through shame and regret. But of all these things,

He loved it when the wind raked through his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru didn't so much as flinch when the large tree shattered into a thousand pieces in front of him. He looked down to see the pieces of wood littered about and drew his lips in a fine line. Another large burst of wind streamed by him and mauled another defenseless tree. Followed by a large list of less than polite speech with just as much force as the blustery blast. He sent an eye down to look at Jaken and the toad demon quickly covered Rin's ears.

When the cursing continued, Sesshomaru pushed forward closer to the source and waved his hand at the other two to keep their distance. The continued shouts became louder as he approached. Soon he was able to discern sentences from the mass of mutterings and his suspicions were proven. There was only one demon female that he knew that was that loud when angered.

"Why that…gonna…rip out…not worthless….beat…" Kagura growled and swung her fan again, this time to take out a much larger tree. It refused to go down so she continued to batter it with wave of wind after wind. Slowly she began to feel better, but she would have preferred a different target. She smacked the tree with a thinner slice for good measure and laughed when it cut cleanly in half.

"Hardly the behavior of a lady." Sesshomaru scoffed at the damage. "May I ask what the trees did to offend you?"

"The trees were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kagura pulled her fan up in front of her face, geisha fashion. Though the hand on her hip ruined the graceful image. "And I'm hardly a lady."

"As I can see." Sesshomaru smiled softly and listened for Jaken and Rin behind him. They were apparently playing a game to occupy themselves, which was fine. Rin didn't need to pick up any bad habits from the other women, anyway. "Who may I ask are the trees acting in place of?"

"None of your business." Kagura huffed and held the fan up higher to hide her blush. He didn't need to know that she had _yet again_ failed in trying to get the jewel shards from Inuyasha. Or that Naraku had called her out in front of the others. It was eating up at her and she was ready to snap. In fact, if Sesshomaru asked her again what was wrong she'd gladly tell him everything.

Just to get it off her chest, of course.

Sesshomaru started to turn and walk away with a slight shrug. "Alright, then."

"Hey!" Kagura shouted while pulling the fan down from her mouth revealing her snarling face. Where was he going? He was supposed to ask 'of course it's my business' or something! Had he no curiosity? Surely he'd at least want to know what happened to gloat, right? "That's it?"

"What's it?" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and rose an eyebrow. The woman had gotten strangely angry in the last few moments. He didn't know why: she told him to leave, he was leaving. She should consider it an honor Sesshomaru was even considering her wishes.

"You're not even going to try and drag it out of me?"

"Why should I? You said it was none of my business."

"You don't care at all, do you?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh." Kagura huffed and yanked her feather from her head and threw it to the ground. There was no point; the man was clueless. She didn't know why she even bothered sometimes. "MEN!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" Jaken started to trot forward to stand near his master who had the oddest look on his face. He had waited patiently for Kagura to leave and rejoin with Sesshomaru, but the man was just standing there. He looked, well confused. "Are you alright?"

"Women are odd creatures."

With that one clipped statement. Jacket watched his master turn and start walking towards the woods where Rin resided. The brief moment of confusion was replaced yet again with his stony façade and Jaken let out a breath. Ah well, him and Ms. Kagura fighting was nothing new. "Wait for me!"


End file.
